stargateapocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Khnum
Enigmatic and powerful System Lord, known as an 'excellent military strategist and a great diplomat, whose eloquence has often led to numerous conflicts avoided. Like his brothers, Khnum was also arrogant and selfish as well as a megalomaniac, but unlike his brothers, these drawbacks have not had great weight in his character as to be a Goa'uld very unusual, thus regarded as "deviant". Like Ra, Khnum also seems to have a thorough knowledge of the human psyche enough to be able to bend easily without using coercive means. The great adaptability to different situations make Khnum a Goa'uld of the most dangerous and insidious definitely the new ruling dynasty. Known to be an 'exceptional military strategist, Khnum has conquered and subdued a large number of planets in less than ten years, managing to rise to the rank of System Lord in a' very short period of time. His rise to power was slowed only by the powerful Goa'uld Atlas and external threats among which the Vanir and Malecathi. Khnum prefers to wear the same armor but jaffa gold version and take part in military actions on the field, in this case is the third after the Goa'uld Apophis and Heru'ur. As a warrior has demonstrated a broad and thorough knowledge of martial arts such as the Mastaba, has also been shown to have a strong sense of 'honor, especially with the defeated enemies. Recently, due to conflicts against Malecathi and Wraith, Khnum has lost a considerable part of his forces so as to be one of the Goa'uld more weakened by the conflict. However, the circle of influence among the System Lords has grown considerably thanks to the temporary alliance with the titan Atlas.After the confirmation of the title of Lord of the system took place during the summit aboard the space station Heliopolis, Khnum began a campaign of conquest that saw the surrender of planets Entak and Rome Prime. After the latest achievements, a policy of appeasement and maintenance was inaugurated waiting for the last planet was conquered, the twentieth as crowning. Retrieved Station Heliopolis conl'inganno, Khnum discovered with dismay the return of Anubis. Once on Heliopolis Station to attend a meeting of the System Lords, Khnum with the Goa'uld present was thrown and transported to an alternate reality on planet Earth. Arrived on the planet, the Goa'uld learned about the different series of events obtained in this reality beginning its journey to the discovery of the Stargate acora unattended in Antarctica. He is currently building a society based dimly the pomp in which the Goa'uld and primitive tribal society was civilized and made responsible for the building of their own city. Recently, the alien invasion on the planet frustrated their plans for the reconstruction of the Goa'uld, forcing him to change again host even if reluctantly. Currently stopped the clothes of the absolute sovereign and acts as an infiltrator in collaboration with other Goa'uld and the earth's population. Suddenly, without warning, Khnum was brought in a new dimension called "The Void" in which he had to work with other Goa'uld to return to the reality of belonging. Managed to return with his companions on board the ship Ha'tak "Odyssey", Khnum has played a role in the back being able to recontact his armies and successfully reorganize. Category:Goa'uld Milky Way Galaxy Category:System Lord (Milky Way)